Koppaberg tastes nice indeed!
by Evil Kitten1
Summary: The Bad Touch Trio invited Sweden to go drinking with them, but with the help of France and a unique alcohol, things turn VERY interesting between Sweden and Prussia... Rated T to be safe


Disclaimer: All characters (including Sweden's glasses) belong to Hidekaz Himaruya!

Warning: Yaoi X3 Nosebleeding imminent!

Request by: Caterinasicily on Quizilla (Technically, it was a gift for her…)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Hey, you! Let's go out drinking!" Prussia declared to the annoyed Swede sitting across the room.<p>

Sweden was just enjoying the peace in his own home since Denmark kidnapped Norway and ran off with an angry Iceland chasing after them, and Finland left to walk Hanatamago with Sealand. But Sweden was sitting in his favourite chair by the window, reading some manga Denmark left lying around and Prussia let himself in. It wasn't Iceland's fault that he left the door unlocked, he was so mad at Denmark for 'fondling with his older brother'.

"Wh't f'r?" Sweden asked simply.

"I'm going drinking with Spain and France in a few mins at this awesome bar, but they want me to bring a friend along in case they're too wasted to take me back!" Prussia explained, "and the last time we got drunk, I woke up with Denmark." He sniggered and Sweden's eye twitched. "Man, he was drunk out of his ass! He was so wasted, he was in my fireplace, yelling 'DIAGON ALLEY'! Y'know, from the second Harry Potter book that British chick wrote?"

Although Sweden doesn't care that much, he couldn't help but worry where Prussia ends up after a night of binge-drinking...

Standing up, Sweden closed the volume of Fruits Basket and put it on the arm of the chair. "Ok'y, let's g'."

Prussia blinked. "What? Really?" A bright smile appeared on his face. "Thanks, man! You're so awesome! ...Well, not as awesome as me! Kesesese!"

Later, the two left the Nordic household and walked down the freezing forest path that evening.

Prussia was boasting about how much he drank in one night and how many nations' vital regions he invaded and how awesome he is with the ladies...

"Wh't about m'n?" Sweden suddenly asked.

"Huh? Pardon?" Prussia stopped yapping and asked.

"What - about - men?" Sweden asked slowly, ironing out his accent.

"Men? OH!" Prussia laughed and clicked his fingers, "if it wasn't for my bruder, I'd have every woman in the country in bed with me! Men? None of them aren't interested, except for France, but he's my pal, like Spain is."

And then Prussia continued to chat on about France and Spain, and the wars they got drunk in (often resulting in them losing battles). Sweden barely paid him any attention, as he just nodded or agreed.

Soon, they reached the city and the bar where France and Spain ran towards them. France almost screamed when he saw Sweden.

"A-ah, Prussia! Where have you been? I was so worried!" he laughed nervously, hugging the annoyed Prussian.

"You told me to bring someone along to take me home when I get too drunk!" Prussia ranted, trying to prise the Frenchman off him.

"Hola, amigos!" Spain doesn't seem disturbed by Sweden's presence. "Let's go drinking!"

"YEAH!" The Bad Friend Trio cheered and raised their fists in the air.

* * *

><p>-Inside the bar- sorry, I mean Pub-<p>

"You didn't tell me this is one of England's bars!" Prussia ranted when they looked through the menu of alcohol.

"Okay, so I misread the tourist information, so sue me!" France snarled. "And they call bars 'pubs' in Britain."

"It won't hurt to try new drinks every so often, will it?" Spain asked but even he was worried by the name of some of the beers and lagers...

"Koppaberg? Finally! A German drink!" Prussia exclaimed happily. "I'll have one of those!"

The British barman rolled his eyes and gave him a glass of koppaberg.

"Koppaberg is th' n'm' of a swed'ish town," Sweden remarked and the BTT stared at him. (Translation: "Koppaberg is the name of a Swedish town.")

"He's right, you know, they're really good at making cider," the barman said and he turned the other two. "What are you two having?"

"I'll have a... Ginny-ess?" Spain blinked.

"One Guinness coming up."

"Same as him," France added.

The barman gave them glasses and left to attend to someone who started making out with a snooker table.

Prussia drank his Koppaberg and he licked his lips, satisfied.

"This is pretty good. Tastes like fruit," he said and drank it again.

"Blech! Let's go, I don't want to drink this rubbish!" France whispered, glancing back at the barman who picked up a drunk man and threw him out the door.

"Try it!" Spain urged him. "It's pretty good!"

So France, with a disgusted look, tipped the drink back into his mouth and gulped, not really tasting the liquid properly. He paused and took another swig of the drink and smiled.

"Y'know, maybe I should try out Angleterre's drinks more often."

Prussia and Spain sent each other smirks. Sweden just sat there, watching what was going on.

* * *

><p>-Later that night-<p>

Spain was chatting to a pretty woman who looked strong enough to lift him with one finger, and France was completely drunk out of his arse. Prussia was mad that the Koppaberg wasn't getting him as drunk as he thought, so he moved onto having a pint of Guinness and he was now ranting at France.

"...AND THEN I said to her: if you hate my 5 meters hanging out all the time, then leave me alone!" he cried, vision blurry, "and guess what SHE did?"

"What did she do?" France wasn't really caring about what Prussia was actually talking about; he was just gazing at him dreamily. Sweden didn't like the predatory look in France's expression.

"She left me," Prussia said dully. To Sweden's surprise, he noticed a tear glisten in Prussia's eye. "Why is it that everyone I love end up leaving me?"

France sneakily slipped an arm around Prussia's waist and pulled him close.

"Cry on me, Gilbert, I'll love you..." he mumbled, but said so with a predatory smirk, and his skilled hands flipped something into Prussia's drink and fizzed with the beer. Sweden blinked, thinking it was a trick of the light.

Prussia took no notice and he drank the drink until none remained. He sighed and sank back into France's chest.

"Ah... it's so damn hot in here..." he moaned, wiping his forehead.

"I know~" France smiled knowingly, "how about we go back to my place and drink more cool drinks?"

"That would be fi-"

In a moment of madness, Sweden growled and he stood up so fast, the table knocked a little, startling Prussia and France.

"What is it, la Suède?" France asked, wobbling a little from being drunk.

It was like Prussia only just realised that France was very close to him, and he yelped and tried to move away, but France threw his other arm around him.

"Aww please don't leave moi, mon amour~3" he cooed, but got a handprint on his face where Prussia was pushing at to get him away.

"What the hell was you d-d-doing?" Prussia slurred, but weakly fell back into his seat, gasping a little.

A large shadow fell over him and he blinked. A pair of strong arms lifted him easily and he yelped in surprise.

"I'm takin' h'm h'me," Sweden said and turned to walk out the pub, France was complaining loudly, but gave up and smirked.

"You're in for a steamy night, Sweden-kun~3" he muttered and felt Spain flop on the chair next to him, looking frightened.

"Did Sweden just kidnap Prussia?" he asked, staring at the large figure walking through the door.

"Oui, but not before I put 'the secret' in Prussia's drink," France explained.

Spain's eyes went huge. "Wow... you do know that Prussia is going to have his ass caved in by the end of the night?"

"Whoo~ That's a delicious thought!" France laughed.

* * *

><p>-Forest Path, on the way to the Nordic's House-<p>

Prussia's POV~~~

Uh... My head's feeling really hazy... I could swear France put something in my drink, but now I feel really hot...

What? Sweden's carrying me? IN HIS ARMS! OH crap this is NOT how I planned the rest of my night - I'm not even drunk out of my mind! I'm still good to swallow a few more rounds of that beer stuff England's people make!

...But then again, I never noticed how awesome Sweden looks. And I mean, if he were a girl, I'd totally hit on him, even if he's scary. Hell, I'd hit on him now... and I'll use my number one pick-up line right now!

"Did anyone tell you how awesome you look?" I mumbled, reaching up to stroke his cheek clumsily and knocking his glasses a little.

Hah! See? I made him blush!

"Yo'r' drunk," he said, but his blush is still there. Hah! I bet he wants me! I'm THAT awesome!

I suddenly shivered, but my vital regions feel really hot. What the hell did France put in my drink? Oh gott, it's not one of his horny pills, is it? France knows damn well that I'd hump ANYTHING when my 5 metres act up...

Sweden stopped walking and he sat me on a bench. I could make out the blurry figures of snow-covered trees that we walked past earlier.

"It's damn cold..." I mumbled, hugging myself.

And then a huge navy trench coat was wrapped around me like I was a parcel. I breathed in the scent of Sweden. His scent reminds me of pine on a wet sunny day. Sweden picked me up again and is carrying me again.

"Hey, you didn't have to do that..." I mumbled. Crap, it's like I get hotter every time I try to speak. I just want to claim someone's vital regions to ease this stupid pain in my-

"I h've to," Sweden spoke. My head was pressed against his chest; I felt his chest rumble from his strong lungs.

My body quivered and ached. I want- no, I NEED him.

Right now.

And it's no use trying to hold back water once the dam breaks…

* * *

><p>-Inside the House-<p>

Prussia's POV~~~

What happened next was all a blur to me. Combined with the alcohol and the pill France put in my drink, I could barely remember anything.

I could make out a weird glint in Sweden's eyes - and damn they look amazing - and the next moment, his mouth claimed mine, tongue twisting with mine until I groaned. I never felt like such a woman - it was embarrassing! His body was pressing mine against the wall, grinding his vital regions against mine, and I just couldn't hold back on these weird feelings that existed before France put his pill in my drink, and I kissed back, trying to be awesomer. And then I felt him lift my legs and carry me into his room, and he closed the door, plunging everything in darkness.

And then... and then... and then...

...Don't ever tell ANYONE but the feelings that raged in our joined bodies made tears fall freely from my eyes. My voice was croaking from begging so much and my muscles ached. Mein gott, I never felt so...

It was just more than awesome, I enjoyed every moment of it...

I only heard him say one thing, and he said it just after we finished.

"Wh's th' awes'm' one n'w?"

(Translation: "Who's the awesome one, now?")

I wanted to kill him.

But then stupid sleep took over...

'Ah well...' I thought, snuggling close to swede's bare chest. 'My rage can wait until tomorrow...'

* * *

><p>AN: Needless to say, SwePru are one of my favourite Rare!Pairs :D


End file.
